moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnetron/Old
Epsilon Empire (version 2.x) PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = * Siege * Dragging vehicles |hp = *190 (version 2.x) *150 (version 1.2) |useguns = *Magnetic Charger (version 2.x) *Magnetic Beam (version 1.2) |armortype = Light |speed = *4 (version 2.x) *5 (version 1.2) |range = *11, minimum 3 (version 2.x) *12, minimum 3 (version 1.2, against vehicles) *10, minimum 3 ((version 1.2, against structures) |tier = *3 (version 2.x) *2 (version 1.2) |cost = $1200 |time = *0:47 (version 2.x) *0:50 (version 1.2) |produced = Epsilon/PsiCorps War Factory |req = *Research Lab (version 2.x) *Psychic Sensor (version 1.2) |ability =*Weapon lifts vehicles and draws them into the Magnetron **The lifted unit can be attacked by anti-air weapons |notes =*Takes 3 slots in transports * An Initiate crew member may come out when destroyed * Built as veteran when playing as PsiCorps (version 2.x)/ Yuri (version 1.2) |veteranbonus = * +50% hit points * +20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * -40% ROF (fires faster) * Self-repair |techlvl = *8 (version 2.x) *4 (version 1.2) |turn = 5 |sight = *9 (version 2.x) *10 (version 1.2) |groundattack = *5000 (dummy) (against vehicles) *160 (version 2.x, against structures) *80 (version 1.2, against structures) |cooldown = *20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (against vehicles) *110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds) (against structures)}} The Magnetron is the siege tank of the Epsilon Empire/PsiCorps in versions 2.0 and 1.2, respectively. Official description v2.0 It must be said that this unit is a nice preview of the technology level possessed by the Epsilon forces. The Magnetron is a brilliant idea on introducing magnetic field technology into the battle. Not only that its magnetic waves easily affect structures by demolishing metal construction, but also this unit can lift up any enemy unit, be it vehicle or ship and drop near the unit itself. One can say it's ridiculous just to pull enemy forces closer, while it's not and never underestimate powers of this tank! With support of Epsilon anti-aircraft force, carried units, which are additionally not able to attack, can be destroyed in the air or just pulled near mind-controllers. Used near the water zones, the Magnetron can drop enemy tanks into water or drag ships to the ground, eliminating them in both circumstances. This is not a typical artillery, this is a weapon which needs thinking while being used!Epsilon Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 This unit came from space; Yuri's forces used the Magnetron prototype for the first time when the Soviets invaded Yuri's base on the Moon, resulting in the successful testing of the Magnetron. Armed with a magnetic wave emitter, it can use its powers to affect everything made from metal, including tanks and structures. Magnetism made by this unit will pull up any enemy tank and move it closer to the Magnetron, making it vulnerable for a while from any anti-air attacks. Because structures are too big to pull, the Magnetron will damage them with its weapon instead, as steel structures will be partially demounted until they collapse. The magnetic beam has a long range of fire, so it can be used as a great artillery unit.PsiCorps Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages